All that is not on the ground
by Lily Fifi LaFolle
Summary: "Lily looked to the broom laying on the ground of the Quidditch field. She had to do that. It was simply ridiculous for a Great-Britain witch not to fly. It was a social matter. No! It was an honor matter! Who told to help Petunia study when she was younger?" Lily will find that anything that is not on the ground ... can be very interesting! LILYPOV ONESHOT


_**Disclaimer**_ : Nothing of this belongs to me, everything belongs to the mega-hiper-millionaire J.K and yadda yadda yadda (the only thing that belongs to me is the insanity level assigned to the characters).

 **Author Note:** **Hello girls and boys, owls and magical beings!**

 **This is my *drums please* first English fiction. Therefore I'd like to apologize in advance, for English is not my first language and I'm sorry for the mistakes you might come upon reading this. This story was originally written in Brazilian Portuguese ("Tudo que não está no chão...") by me in 2012 (am I getting old?), and I decided to spread my wings, and give it a go.**

 **This is a Lily Evans' point-of-view short story in her 7th year, with thoughts signal by "", and a (vivacious) dialog with James, alternating between them, signal by -.**

 **I really hope you enjoy, and if you do (or not...) please just go to that box in the end and let me know!**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **"All that is not on the ground"**

 **By Lily F. LaFolle**

* * *

"Ok, Lily. Breathe.

Breathing is always a good idea.

It can not be that hard, right? _Children_ do this, why couldn't you?

Is just like walking: one step in front of the other and everything works out.

Good.

Yes.

Right."

Lily looked to the broom laying on the ground of the Quidditch field. She had to do that. It was simply ridiculous for a Great-Britain witch not to fly. It was a social matter. No! It was _an honor matter_! She didn't want to be even more excluded. She just wanted to be normal. Just wanted to be more witch, less muggle. Who told to help Petunia study when she was younger?

 _(Flashback)_

 _["-All right Tunie. What do you want me to do?_

 _-Look, just hold this tennis ball there for me. And let go when I tell you._

 _-But, Tunie... I don't understand. Why do I have to stay on this window holding this ball?_

 _-Ah, Lily, stop complaining. You said you would help._

 _-'Was just asking..._

 _-Ah, all right... I'll tell you: I have to time how long it takes to the ball to hit the floor, and with that, I'll know how high is the window. Is my science project._

 _-Ow got it... But Tunie?_

 _-What, Lily?_

 _-How will you know how high it is with a timer?_

 _-It is because of the gravity, Lily._

 _-Whose cavity?_

 _-No, not "cavity". GRAVITY._

 _-Ah. What is that?_

 _-It's like this: All that is not on the ground is attracted to the ground. That's gravity._

 _-But then, how do the birds stay on the air?_

 _-Because they have wings, Lily._

 _-I don't have wings. So then I can't fly?_

 _-No, Lily, you can't fly. If you try to fly you will always fall to the ground. Now just hold that ball until I tell you to let it go, ok?_

 _-Are you sure I can't fly?_

 _-Yes, Lily. I am sure. Will you help or not?_

 _-Yes, I will. I'll be quiet..."]_

 _(Flashback end)_

"If I hadn't helped my sister with that stupid school project, this probably would never be happening.

" _All that is not on the ground is attracted to the ground_ "

Damn child trauma.

Damn sister.

Damn rule.

Damn science project.

Damn phase that keeps repeating in my head.

Ah, shut up!

Oh, breathe Lily. 1...2...3...

You are capable. Damn sure you are.

Everybody can do it, it's very simple.

Simple.

Yes.

The first thing to do is to order the broom up.

Confidence. Yes, I'm feeling confident.

Confident thoughts. Confident thoughts.

I'm gonna make it. It'll be up in my hand in 2 seconds, you'll see it!

Confident thoughts."

-Up!

"Hum... maybe in 4 seconds..."

-UP!

"Ok. Third time is a charm… Now it's gonna happen. Happy thoughts."

-U-P!

*crickets chirp*

"hum.

Well...

You know, thinking about it, maybe this whole "up" story and who knows what else is just not for me. Maybe this broom simply doesn't do"up"?

Maybe it is an imported broom that only understands a different language, who knows?

Yes, that is probably right. How come I haven't thought about it before?

And just saying, is such a stupid thing this whole ordering the broom up! It's not like they were dogs or something like it

Or owls.

And it is not like everybody really ordered the broom up.

Here between us, well... between myself and I, you don't see Quidditch players really ordering their brooms up before a match. It's not like it is a _real_ necessity, otherwise, they would do it, right?

Well, they are professionals and everything, they supposedly know what they are doing, not?

Hun?

You know what, I'll simply tame this broom.

Yes, tame!

As a great Gryffindor and such.

It must abide by MY command.

Oh, yes!

Just take this stupid broom out of the ground. Put one leg through it and I'm done...

Hum.

Something is not right.

I guess it's upside down.

Good, better now. Now it seems right. Bristles down, stick up.

Ready.

Taming the broom.

...

And now? How do I make it go? Well, fly! Oh, you got it!

Perhaps there is a switch or anything like one? Why come I've never noticed that before?

Now I am just looking stupid here, with this broom between my legs, with my feet on the ground!

How _stupid_!

That's it! I've got it!

Why did I not think it before?

Just take my feet off the ground! Of course!

If I jump, I'll probably soar. That's perfect! Just like floating, only the other way...

" _All that is not on the ground..._ "

Oh, shut up. It will work, you'll see!"

Lily, riding (this time correctly) a broom takes a deep breath, bend her knees to grab an impulse and jumps.

 _"... is attracted to the ground_ ""

And falls on her ass on top of the broom.

"Stupid idea.

Of course, my big fat ass would be attracted to the ground.

I need another plan.

Standing up is a good beginning.

Yes. Good.

Now the next step is...?"

-Lily? What do you think you are doing?

"Shit!

 _Shit_.

Damn my luck!

Ow, my dear karma, why now? Why?

Had to be him?"

-Who, me? Well... I'm just hanging, you know. Appreciating some fine and clean Hogwarts fields air.

-With a broom?

-Oh, yes, why not? They are adorable, hun?

-Adorable?... Lily, what are you up to?

-James, why do you always have the impression that I am up to no good? Last time I checked, you are the Marauder here.

James leans against his broom, narrows his eyes to a blushing Lily, who was agitated by the second, with a few straight hairs starting to hang loosely from the ponytail. What was she up to with a broom? She never... oh, yeah... _she was_. He couldn't believe that she was.

*Laugh*

-Were you - laugh- trying to learn - laugh - how to fly?

-I'm not missing the fun, Potter. What if I were?

*Laugh. A lot of*

-Could you stop? It is not like it is the joke of the century or something.

-Oh, but it is! –more laugh.

-Don't you have anybody to jinx?

-No, here is fine.

-I can see that... But what about your friends? They surely need your company.

-Oh, they can survive an afternoon without me, Lily.

-But they shouldn't, you know? Good friends stick with one another.

-I guess we are all right with how it is, Lily. You know, I could teach you...

-I don't need your help.

-I beg to differ!

-Don't you have and Prefect business to attend?

-Nope, we have finished all the reports last night, remember?

-That's right - "unfortunately"- Oh, by Merlin, go hunt yourself a girlfriend and let me be.

-No, thank you. I'm quite fine here.

-In the middle of the Quidditch field?

-Yes.

-Standing?

-Yes.

-Pissing me off?

-Oh, yes!

-Go mind your own business, POTTER! – "This &% #%! He made me curse so bad that even my mind censors it from myself!"

-You're starting to look even redder...

-And you'll be a lot worse if you don't let me alone.

-Ok, ok, I'm leaving. There is no need for violence. Have you ever thought to register to those anger seminars? I'm leaving, no need for the eyes narrowing.

"Idiot.

Asshole.

Wretch.

Bugger.

Growl!

He just stresses me. Thankfully this time he heard me. What a bugger.

How am I to concentrate with him buggering me?

As if I would need his help. Oh, for the love of Merlin's. He is not the center of the universe.

Or an accredited fly instructor.

Where was I?

Oh, yes, the second st...What is that on the bleachers?

No.

No!

NO, NO, NO!

He has _got_ to be kidding me!"

-What do you think you are doing, Potter?

-Duh, minding my own business. As you told me to.

-On the BLEACHERS? Minding your business how exactly?

-Sunbathing. Tanin' a little bit. It's good for your skin to take a little sun once in a while. You should try.

-It's clouded, Potter.

-My skin is very sensible. I can't expose it to just any sun.

-Your skin is... _sensible_? "Count to 10, Lily. Here we go. To 10. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7"

-Are you an idiot or what?

-I'm tempted to answer "or what". And, Lily, it is not like I would disturb you from all the way up here. Or are you saying that my presence affects you?

-The only thing that you affect, Potter, is my opinion regarding homicides. You know what? I don't have time to lose with you. I have important things to do.

-As learning how to fly?

-Exactly. Now shut up and leave me alone.

"Potter-bugger!

" _Or are you saying that my presence affects you_?"-Lily imitated the way he spoke-Dweeb!

I have bigger problems than this head-boy project. I have to figure out the second step: how to make this damn broom lift me out the ground.

" _All that is not on the ground_..."

Ah, shut up! There is the possibility that things are different in the wizarding world.

What if there is no gravity in the wizarding world? Ha!

That would be very interesting, no?

I could fly. And without wings. Then I would only have to worry about if I were flying to close to the sun or not. Icarus, overcome this!

Focus. Later I'll think about this no-wings story. But first I have to figure out this broom deal.

People just hold it like this with two hands and it simply goes.

Hum.

Must have some more secrecy.

I wonder if?..."

-Go-Lily whispered to her broom.

Nothing.

-Go, pretty broom.

Nothing.

-Fly like the wind? Fly like the owls? Fly like the brooms? And what about fly like the Snitch? Ah, Can you fly soon?

-You know, it helps when you give the ground a little push.

-Ah, be quiet, Potter. Were not you sunbathing? Good, continue until your skin falls, and stay another 2 hours.

-Just saying...

" _Push the ground a little_.

He must think I'm crazy to accept his ideas.

Although...

Well...

He flies all the time...

And quite fast including.

But no!

I refuse to accept anything from him.

" _All that is not on the ground is attracted to the ground"_

Haven't I told you to shut up, damn-Petunia's-voice-that-won't-go-away!

Although...

It's not like I have any better plans.

What are you thinking, Lily? Any plan is better than some Potter!

But what if he's really just wanting to help?

To help? He only thinks about having fun.

Do you have any better ideas?

...

That's what I thought.

Okay. Push the floor lightly.

1...2...3 and now!

Hmm. It's usually in the "now" that we push the floor, Lily. Put off being such a coward and push the crap floor all at once.

And close your eyes on the process, just to make you feel better.

Now!

...

Am I alive?

It helps if I open my eyes.

Yay, my feet are off the ground!

I can not believe Potter's idea worked out!

Yay. I did it. I did it. I did it.

Yippee!"

Lily took her hands off the handle of the broom and lifted them up.

-I did it!-cried Lily, celebrating.

-Yes, you did it. It was not that hard, was it?

-Ah, well, maybe a little. It's not as easy as it seeee... HELPPPP! STOP. STOP! HEEEELLLLLPPPPP MEEEEE!

Lily's broom flew uncontrollably through the Quidditch field. Lily held firmly to the handle of the broom.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! And it will not even be in a cool way.

I will die. It's all Potter's fault. I always knew he would cause my death, I never imagined it would be so soon.

I am going to die. I cannot believe."

-Lily, calm down. Open your eyes!

-You are crazy! I'm going to die and it's your fault.

-Lily, I stopped your broom. Open your eyes.

"OK. He wants me to open my eyes just to see my death, right?

I always knew that he was the son of the Evil One!

You are not fooling me!"

-Lily, it's okay. Everything is alright. You can open your eyes now. Trust me.

-Trust you? It's your fault that I'm going to die!

-Lily, you're not going to die. You're standing still.

-Sanding still?

-Yes.

-Hm. Okay, I'll open my eyes, but if I see my death, I swear I'll have to curse you for all eternity and beyond.

-Ow, Lily, whatever you want, okay? Open your eyes, this is getting kind of pathetic already.

"Pathetic is you, bitch! Okay, open your eyes, take a deep breath ... Okay ... Opening ..."

-Oh. I am standing still. Hey, how did you stop me?

-I saw you shooting through the field as if you were running away from a detention and shouting as if you were on the way to Azkaban, I thought it best to take my broom and go after you before _I_ was sent to Azkaban for _your_ death."

-Hum, that was is very noble of you, and ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Where's the ground? Potter, why is the ground so far away?

-Calm Lily. I am here. You won't fall.

" _All that is not on the ground is attracted to the ground"_

-Oh, Merlin. I'll be attracted to the ground. I will die! I will die! I have no wings and I will be attracted to the ground! Take me out of here!

-Hmm? Lily, you have problems! Stop messing around so much, you're going to end up falling like this.

-FALLING DOWN? Oh, my Merlin. I will fall. And I'm going to die! And then the wizards are going to have to get me off the floor with a spatula, and everyone will remember me as the girl who got smashed into the Quidditch pitch!

-Lily, Lily! Stop, okay? Look at me. I will not let you fall. OK? Trust me. Look at me and breathe.

""Okay. Breathe. Good idea. Yes. Great idea.

Hmm.

He has beautiful eyes.

Has he always had those greenish-brown eyes? They are beautiful, never noticed.

Trust? Okay, I can trust those eyes. They are beautiful.

And reliable.

And brilliant ..."

-Ready. Better?

-Actually yes. Thanks.

-...

-...

-Well... Ahn... Lily?

-Yes.

-You're staring at me...

-Oh, sorry.

-It's all right. Well ... I do not think it's a good idea to let you fly that broom down, do you?

" _All that is not on the ground is attracted to the ground"_

-Oh no. I do not think so.

-Well, then, I don't think I have any other choice ...

-Another choice? What do you mean? Excuse me. Take your hand off my waist. Is it time to try and hug me? What are you doing? One sec. Stop! Don't! Put me back! I will die! -AHHHHH. Don't let go, do not let go! I will die!

-Lily, enough drama. You're already on my broom. You're not going to die.

-Well ... Okay. But you scared me. Why did not you tell me you did not want to knock me down, just put me on your broom?

-'Cause I'd end up knocking you out because of how much you'd scream.

-Hum, fact. Good thinking. *Cough* ... Are you sure your broom is designed for two people?

-Lily, what's your problem? It will not break, okay? _-" All that is not on the ground is attracted to the ground._ "- Yes, I'm sure!

-Well, if you're sure, okay.

"Awkward moment.

We are standing in the air.

Yes.

Standing.

As in doing nothing in the air

And I don't even want to think about it very much, but we're very close. Kind of cuddled. Together.

 _Well together._

I can smell his scent.

It's good. Very good ... Well too much.

And you know? I get the impression that this story of him holding me by the waist and me feeling his chest on my back (which by the way means muscles), and his breath on my neck and such will not work.

 _Not at all_.

No, no."

-Ahn, James?

-Yes.

-We're going to stay here ... still ... like this, in the air?

-Oh no. Sorry, got distracted.

-Oh, alright ... So, ground?

-Not so fast, Lily. I thought you wanted to learn how to fly.

-Well, you know. I have come to the conclusion that flying is overrated. Why fly when you can apparate? Much faster. And you know, we have to think about practicality and time savings. And space. Have you seen how much space a broom occupies?

-Han-huh, okay. Let's learn to fly then.

-No, James. Down, not forward. Down.

" _All that is not on the ground is attracted to the ground"_

-Lily, we're flying, like, 1 mile per hour. Even butterflies would pass us by.

-Well, there's no way to know, because at this height THERE ARE NO BUTTERFLIES, are there?

-Well, no. They fly lower, but you get the idea. Look, I thought I'd already made it clear that I'm not going to drop you, eh? All that trust deal, and then you kept staring at me ...

-Okay, okay ... Trust.

-Why did you?

-Did what?

-Stare at me?

"Shit!"

-Ah ... Well ... I do not know ... I mean ... Well ... You have shining eyes...

-shining?

-Yes, shining.

Laugh

-I think Padfoot is right. Women do not resist bright things. Ouch! Do not nudge the pilot! Do you want to get us both off this broom?

" _All that is not on the ground is attracted to the ground"_

-Can we just change the subject? And find firm ground in a proper way?

-How fast, Lily. No, I have a much better idea.

-I do not like your ideas. Your ideas are evil. And dangerous.

-A little danger does not harm anyone.

-Say it for yourself. Your last suggestion almost _killed me_.

-Details...

-Humph, to you!

-You get so concentrated fighting, you didn't even notice we're flying ...

-What? Ah! You're evil! You are the pure essence of evil.

-I prefer the term marauder.

-Oh, of course. Where are you taking me, Potter?

-Have you ever noticed that whenever you're angry you call me Potter, and when you're not, you call me James? Why don't you call me James all the time?

-You did not answer my question. I'm being kidnapped here. I have the right to know where you're taking me.

-If you are being kidnapped, what difference does it make to know where you are going?

-So that my ghost can tell the Aurors where my body was buried.

-Lily, you get a lot more dramatic when you're not on the ground.

" _All that is not on the ground is attracted to the ground"_

-Yes, I agree. One more reason for you _to take me to the ground_.

-Are not you going to tell me why?

-Why what?

-That you became such a drama queen away from the ground.

-Have you ever heard of height dread?

-I have, and I know you don't have it because you have no problem at all staring at the landscape of the astronomy tower. I thought we were friends.

-Low blow.

-What to do if you just tell me things by blackmail?

-That's not true ... Well, that's not entirely true.

"My, his perfume is really good.

Focus.

Lily, focus.

I'm positively sure that shiver had nothing to do with his breath on my neck

No!

Not at all!

It's the wind's fault. Yes, the wind causes shivers."

-So?...

-Oh, okay. It's because of gravity.

\- Of ... Gravity? What does it have to do with it?

-When I was younger, I went to help my sister with a school assignment, and it was about gravity.

-Hum yes. And what does it have to do?

-She told me that gravity was basically that _"all that is not on the ground is attracted to the ground_ ", always. And that phrase does not leave my head. And every time I try not to stay on the ground, I'm drawn to the ground eventually. And the bigger the distance between me and the ground, the worse it is.

-Well, at one point, she's right. But did you ever stop to think you're a witch?

-Yes, I'm a witch, so what?

-Hence, it means that you will eventually go to the floor because everyone needs to an hour, but you can choose _how to go down_. You can control this.

-Hun interesting. I had not thought that way.

-I did not think so. Now that all the gravity issue has been solved, can I fly faster? I'm getting annoyed at this speed.

-Where are we going? Are not you going to tell me?

-Nope. You need to let yourself live.

-I let myself live. See, I'm alive. Quite!

-That's not what I'm talking about. Look, did not you say you trusted me?

-I may have changed my mind.

-So why do not you look me in my shining eyes and tell me if you think I'd ever hurt you?

-Do you want to take another nudge?

-What is the pilot rule? NEVER nudge the pilot! I thought we'd already made that clear. You know, I'm going to enroll you in the Prophet's anger control seminar.

-Haha, very funny.

-I've always told you this, you've just taken your time to agree.

-Are you sure this broom was designed for two people _plus_ your giant ego?

-If I say no, does it matter?

-WHAT? Are you trying to tell me that I'm just merlin-knows-how-many feet off the floor, on a broom that can just break?

-Oh, Lily, for real, what are the chances of this _actually_ happen?

-Ah, FIFTY PERCENT!

-Oh, it's still cool then.

-Your sense of danger is troubling.

-If you want to be troubled by me, feel free.

-Why do you have a mania to distort everything I say?

-You speak things you do not want to notice. You know, I'm just trying to help you.

-I excuse.

-Tell me the truth. You are meaning to tell me you do not like flying at all.

"Um, well ... Good question.

As much as it was not really a question and one more interrogator comment, but ...

I like to fly?

Well, I do not like the idea. Not even a little.

But I have to admit that there are interesting points, as James ...

WHAT?

No, no.

I was not going to think about it. I did not think of that.

My mind does not work right off the ground.

I certainly reached the level fifteen of madness.

And there are ten levels.

Or at least they were.

Hm, is he really leading me to the madman's wing of the Saint Mugos? Well, that would be useful, I'm not in the mood to go there using floo powder. Floo powder is not as cool as it looks. "

-I refuse to give you any information on the matter.

-Then what kind of information are willing to give?

-None you'd be happy to hear.

-You could start by telling me the peacock trick...

-Peacock trick? What peacock trick? You've got some problems.

-The trick you used to transfigurate the peacock on Mimie`s class...

-Does she know you call her like that?

-Of course, I call her that all the time.

-How intimate... You'd say you are close?

-Well, I know her since I was little because she is friends with my parents and... _hey_. Stop it. Peacock trick. Spit.

-There is no trick.

-Ha-Han... And I'm the new catcher for the Holyhead Harpies.

-If you wanna turn into a woman that's cool. No judging. I'll even lend you my nail polishes if you promise to close them right and give them back after.

-Spit.

-There is no trick, paranoid. You just jealous that my peacock was better than yours, which by the way, is so ironic.

-No really... you're right. It is perfectly normal for a person that when attempting to transfigurate a mouse into a cup turns her friend's nose into a mouse snout in a revision class, simply be able to, two weeks apart, to conjure an enormous peacock out of thin air. Normal.

-She didn't even stay with the snout for long. Professor McGonagall fixed that quite fast. Maybe I had studied. Have you considered that?

-I have. But not even private lessons with Dumbledore would make that happen.

-Wow, I'm so flattered when you compliment my intelligence.

-Just being realistic with your capacity's in Transfiguration.

-That is precious. You insult me many times and still wants me to tell you the "peacock trick". You know? You should really work on your persuasion skills.

-So you do admit that there is a trick!

-Have you heard of a cotton swab? I already told you there is _no trick._

-I will figure out how you made that.

-Ow, did I made a boo boo on your ego? Oh, poor you! Why do you care about the peacock so much? You are already one.

-Because I'm sure that you are up to something, and I'll figure what it is!

-Aha, another one converted to some conspiracy theory. All things considered, it wouldn't be too hard to brainwash you. It would even brighten up space. Now, what is the next theme: the Nifflers revolution? House-elves are in fact spy's for an evil being? Dumbledore has an evil twin?

-Dumbledore really has a strange brother, but I doubt he is really evil... or a twin...

-You know, for a marauder you really have a hard time understanding sarcasm. Hey, Potter, look over there.

-What is it?

-Your brain- laughter- haha, I cannot believe I've got you with that.

-Haha, Lily, funny. Another one of this and you'll _almost_ be able to make some money with it.

-I've always told you I'm a talented person. I'll tell you a secret, I'm worth much gold, you know.

- _I've sure you are_.

-What? Haven't head you.

-I rather not comment.

-Great. Then you've learned how to get quiet. Now all you have yet to learn is to take me to the ground.

-Still at that, Lily?

-Getting tired of it? Great! Quick solution, quite easy: LEAVE ME IN SAFE GROUND. And preferably within Hogwarts grounds. We've been fly at who knows what speed that soon we'll start to catch sight of the pyramids.

-Fact: Girls' sense of direction is in fact quite poor. Remember me to never let you taking care of the Map.

-What map?

-What's the peacock trick?

-Arre! Talking to you can be repetitive at times...

-And with you can be exhaustive.

-Hey. More respect!

-Or what? Are you gonna scream at me? Because, if you hadn't noticed you've been doing that for quite some time, and it's not funny anymore.

-Well, I could stop respecting the pilot's rule...

-Look, for someone who just a few minutes ago was having so many problems with gravity you certainly look willing to see yourself at a broom with no one that knows how to pilot it in it.

" _All that is not on the ground is attracted to the ground_ "

\- Don't worry, I have a solution to our problems: Leave me on the ground and go take care of your life ... and just to reinforce, _hell away from me_!

-At the present moment I'm not bothered by any problems, thank you. What about you?

-I can think of two or three...

-Troubled girl...

-Yes, I should come along with those warnings from the ministry of magic: Ministry warns: long-term exposure can cause irreparable damage. Save yourself, Potter!

-Who told you that I can still save myself?

"Should I really answer that?

Hum no...

It is never a good idea to encourage craziness ... "

-True ... You should come with those zoo notices: do not feed the animals.

-You know, just to let you know, your strategy will not work ... The only way you can get out of here is by jumping, and I think this theory of gravity would make a lot of sense if you did.

"Men, it's high up here. Are those colored dots the grandstand of the Quidditch pitch?"

\- Potter, what's that down there?

-Oh, Lily ... We've been through this, I will not look.

-It's serious, Potter! How low is my moral today? Really. What are those points there?

-Ow, over there? The Quidditch pitch ...

"I'm sure that I should have looked down."

" _All that is not on the ground is attracted to the ground"_

It was not a good idea to look down.

Definitely.

I think I'm starting to develop a little fear of heights.

A small one.

Or at least fear of height at high speed. The colors start to go too fast. Not a good thing, not at all!

I do not think I should have eaten those chocolate frogs after lunch.

Mental rule: Never eat chocolate before flying.

Oh, who am I kidding? Never flying is a much better mental rule.

And not to mention that I would not have to stop eating chocolate.

Do not look down. Do not look down.

I think I'm gonna throw up. "

-The Quidditch... field ...?

-Yeah. You know, that oval, with three posts on each side with hoops ...

-I know what a Quidditch pitch is, Potter. -" Oh shit, I've looked again! Why do I keep doing this to myself? Just do not look down! " -Are you sure you will not let me fall?

-I have, why?

"Because I think I'm going to faint, actually ..."

-Just checking the information. I'm getting' up some data so I can sue you if something happens to me ... Oops, look at the owl! WATCH OUT!

-WHERE?

-Ouch! You didn't have to break so fast. I hit my forehead on the broom here! Do you want to cause me a head injury besides almost killing me and kidnapping me?

-Are you alright?

-Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just having tea with my friends and reciting Frost ... Do I LOOK ALRIGHT to you?

-Who's Frost?

-You have concentration issues, don't you? You always pay attention to strange things.

-Ah, so you pay attention to me!

-I? That's not what I said ... ah, you know what? I'm tired of it! Go de-gnome somewhere, Potter! And put me at a distance from the ground that I can see bowtruckles.

-Why do you want to see bowtruckles? They are not even cool. Look, think about it: up here you have me and anywhere you want to go, and more: you can fly. On the ground you cannot fly, you have strange bowtruckles and Diggory looking for you.

-Why would I want you?... What? Diggory is looking for me? How so?

-I met him looking for you when I was heading to the Quidditch pitch. Who would have thought I'd find you before him?

-And you just remembered to tell me now?

-I forgot, maybe ... That guy is so annoying that it's hard to pay attention to the things he says.

-Spit it out: What did he want?

-Oh, I did not think it was important.

-Who do you think you are to decide what is or is not important to me?

-Piss off, Lily. The guy is annoying. It's enough just having to put up with him at every Prefect meeting ...

-What did he want, anyway? You know, it could be important!

-Oh, he ... what was it? Ah! He wanted to invite you to Hogsmeade next weekend ...

-What? And you just forgot to tell me that? He must be looking for me around the castle.

-It's not like if you wanted to go with that jerk ...

-Listen here. I'm the one who decides who I want or do not want to go out with. Except for me to decide, you need to stop meddling in my life, you understand. What if I wanted to go out with him?

-Do you want to go out with him?

-This ... That's not the point here, Potter! The point is that you keep intercepting my messages and you think are in the right to filter what you think I should or should not know. This is the point!

-Answer me something then. Do you like Diggory?

-Merlin, no. He's a bore ... but ... But that's not the point, Potter! The point is ...

-... that I did not tell you. Okay! Next time instead of climbing on my broom and going after you flying madly I'll tell you all the news before.

-Hey! It's not like I want to go "flying madly." That was your fault! It was you who told me to push the floor. _"Give the ground a little push_ " ... What a ridiculous idea!

-This is how you fly, Lily. Better than your idea of _talking_ to the broom! And not to mention, I didn't tell you to take your hands off your broom. You did that all on your own!

-But I only did it because I got off the ground. Therefore: your fault.

-Whatever ... But if you thought that idea was so stupid, then why did you follow?

-...

-What? I didn't get it.

-I had no better idea.

-You had no ... Lily, did you ask someone how to fly? Or read a book? Or I did whatever you do when you want to learn.

-No... It seemed simple. Everyone flies, see. It couldn't be that difficult.

-You know, I've changed my mind. I'm going to enroll you in the suicide support group.

-Hey! I was doing very well _before you arrived_!

-Very well? You were on the broom. Stopped. Not knowing what to do.

-Exact. Very well. With my feet on the ground, not flying at high speed.

-But we're standing still, Lily.

-Yes, away from the ground. Where I used to be until you came. And by the way, why are we standing still?

-Because the myopic Queen drama here thought she saw an owl I could run over.

-Your fault.

-Ah yes. Obvious. _Of course, it's my fault_. Why does not this surprise me?

-Yours, yes. You are the one flying at high speed- by the way, are you sure there is no speed limit law inside Hogwarts? - to only-Merlin-knows-where, knowing that the only thing I want is the ground. Ground is good. Repeat with me. _Ground is good_.

-Okay. If you really think so ...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!HEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP! I'M GONNNAAAAA DIEEEE!

"I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie I'mgonnadie "

-Sorry, I'm not listening. I'm going to the ground!

-!

-Do you still think the ground is good?

-YOU'RE CRAZY! What was this idea to go straight to the ground? You want to kill me? Oh, _you want to kill me, don't you_? And I can't even run away, because I'm stuck in this boat to hell with you. And you still find it fun to torture me.

-But you said the ground is good. Let's go again?

-DON'T! Do not even think about it! You are crazy? Ground is bad! GROUND IS BAD!

-NOW we are talking.

-What a beauty. I'm stuck in the air with a psychopath. Wow. Exactly as I imagined this day would be.

-I know that spending the afternoon with me is the consuming dream of all the single girls at Hogwarts. And some non-single ones too.

-For real. How can you walk, having to carry that big ego all day with you?

-I'm strong. Wanna see my abdomen?

"YES!"

-NOT! No, thank you! I'd rather die without having the vision of hell before. I'd rather leave it for later.

"Repeat after me:" Vision of paradise", Lily!

His abdomen must be a dream, for what it seems. I can feel him firmly behind me.

Um, it should all be drawn, and ...

LILY!

Control yourself, woman!

I think I need a snog ...

I mean A CHOCOLATE! I said chocolate!

Why would I need a snog?

Even more so with James?

Oh, shit. I need a bunch of chocolate! "

-All right, we'll leave it for later. It's up to you.

-Good to know that I'm in charge now. Why have not we come to this conclusion before?

-Because you still thought " _ground is good_ ".

-Now that I've come to the conclusion that asking to get off is the same thing as having pieces of my body within a five-foot radius, what do you suggest we do up here? Play cards?

-Well ... I have much more interesting suggestions than this ...

-Not in your dreams, Potter.

- _Oh, most definitely in my dreams ...-_ he whispers

-Hmm? I didn't hear. What did you say?

-Nothing. Are you ready to find out why flying is good?

-Oh, I have a choice?

-Well, no. But to compensate you said earlier that you trusted me, so what better than to fly with me?

-I can think of a thing or two. But okay, I'll prove to you that I, how did you say it? Oh, " _I let myself live_ ". Let's fly then. But let it be clear to posthumous reports that I did not agree to this spontaneously. Or I'm happy about it.

-I'll make sure your personal biographer knows that. And I'll add that you really enjoyed flying with me.

-And he'll laugh at you and ask how often you hallucinate, do not forget that detail ... Hey. Since we are going to fly and such, does that mean that now I can choose where we are going?

-Ah... Nope.

-How so? You said before that up here I could choose where I wanted to go.

-Oh, yes, but I've changed my mind.

-That's not fair.

-Oh, who said life was fair? If you want to choose where you want to go so much, why not go back to your broom and try to go it alone then?

"That does not seem like a good idea.

That broom did NOT like that idea of being tamed. I had to choose the wildest broom in the closet!

Karma? Hi? Honey, why don't you take a vacation? You don't even have to worry about getting back. You can go wherever you want, rather than disrupt me, don't you?

Not to mention that on the other broom I would not have that firm hand on my waist.

What a great hand he has ...

I should not have eaten so much today. He sure is feeling all my muffin tops

Not that I care much about it, but ...

It's not like it's nice to look fat when his hand is so... -cough- pleasant. Yep, let's stay at pleasant...

I wonder if his hand are soft?

Wow, imagine his hand running through my body and ...

LILY!

CHOCOLATE!

A LOT OF!"

-I hate you, you know that?

-At least that's what you think.

-When I say that bludgers make you mad, nobody believes me. Ah, now I have my proof: hallucination.

-If I was hallucinating we would be in a very different position.

-YUCK, POTTER!

-OUCH! Keep that elbow to yourself. Pilot Rule!

-If you keep your ridiculous comments to yourself, I'm sure my elbow would not have this deadly killer instinct against your rib.

-If you stopped wanting to keep it all to yourself, maybe we would not be having this conversation.

-Oh, Potter, when I think you're becoming more civilized, you come and blow away my illusion. Thank you for keeping me real.

-Always a pleasure.

-I hope not too much.

-Do not worry. You always do your best to avoid this.

-Jerk! Speaking of jerks, what happened to my broom?

-Why? Do you want to go back to her?

"Without you? No!

...

WHAT?

My Merlin! Oxygen in the heights is bad for my brain.

I'm beginning to think that the greatest danger of not being on the ground is no longer falling, but mental damage. Of those Petunia did not warn me.

What a sister!

The idea of hitting the ground looks much more interesting now.

My dear Merlin. I never ask you anything ...

All right, just a few things ...

Not so many ...

Oh, stop complaining! Things I ask you are not even that difficult!

Well, not most of the time!

Okay, my dear Merlin. This is a very important request. Please, return my sanity. I promise to reward you this time. Most grateful, Lily Evans. "

-Merlin, no!Just to make sure it does not want to take revenge on me and attack us on this broom ...

-Worried about my well being?

-No, but as long as you're here, I have to consider your functionality.

-I love when you talk dirty.

-What? Yuck! Potter your mind is ... it's disgusting!

-Lily, dammit. Stop nudging me. Pilot Rule, Pilot Rule. Did you realize that this is the only rule you do not follow?

-If you don't stop, it will not be the last. Unforgivable curses seem tempting right now.

-Oh, as if. You cannot even stop a broom to save your life, who will say take mine.

-Hey! I'm very skilled with curses!

-Oh, yes, ma'am, please. Give me the privilege of your art! I want to see it. Do your best.

-I..d...h...m...w...d

-Uh, I can't hear you. Try again, but this time louder.

-I don...h...v...my...w...n...d

-You didn't jinx me to be deaf, did you?

-Oh ... I hate you. I said I don't have my wand ... Happy now?

Laugh

-Oh, great. Zonks's mobile unit here started laughing again ... How wonderful. I can know why exactly you're laughing at me ... This time.

Laugh

-Oh, forgetting wands is not such a funny thing, Potter. It's not like we really have to walk with it all the time. I have the right to a single moment without a wand. It is not such a sin. Could you stop laughing now? I forgot, okay? Send me to Azkaban. I'm sure it would make the front page.

-Have you noticed that you are with me, with nowhere to run, and no wand?

"FUCK!

I had not thought of that! "

-That does not mean I'm helpless if that's what you're thinking.

-Your panicky face sure does mean that.

-Just so you know, Potter, Muggle women do not use wands, and that does not mean they do not know how to defend themselves!

-laugh- But I really doubt you are one of them.

-Do not ever doubt me, Potter.

Laugh-Not you. I only doubt your ability to attack me ... Outch ...

-What? I'm not listening ... Speak up! Oh, poor you. You're getting all red. Is everything all right?

-I...can...not...breathe...

-Yeah, I heard that this is the effect of when someone elbows you high in the diaphragm. Usually, the feeling passes soon ... You will survive. And I'll enjoy a few moments of silence.

"Hum...

Maybe I was a little too cruel ...

Okay, _very crue_ l.

But he was asking!

All insinuating thinks. I thought he had already improved and stopped with those things.

Maybe I'm such an idiot for believing he was changing.

" _Maybe you wanted to believe he was different_ ," Marlene's voice jumped inside Lily's head-

Fact. I l _ost my head_. Now it's public space for anyone to use as a playground.

Come, come play with my insanity!

Even Lene has started doing that.

Did I want to believe he was different?

Why would I do that?

Maybe I should apologize ...

Okay ... I'm going to apologize. It was extremely unnecessary and also ...AH"

-AH!

James recovered from Lily's attack, and pulled her close to him tightly, holding his arms firmly in front of her body, at the same time stopping the slowing broom.

-Who's defenseless now?- James spoke into Lily's ear, his voice hoarse and angry.

"Merlin, SAVE ME!

I think I'm having a heart attack.

This is not normal. I'm too young to die like this. How do you breathe? How could I forget that? Help. I'm being murdered by my own body. "

-Okay! Sorry! SORRY! Pilot Rule! I will respect the pilot rule! Don't kill me!

-Hum, I don't know if I should let you go ... You love to disrespect this rule ...

-No, I don't like. I hate to disrespect this rule. I will respect. I swear!

-Promise?

-Yes, I promise!

"Whoa, _what was that_?

My heart is racing. My hand is shaking and I feel like I'm sweating adrenaline and this is NOT cool!

Not at all!

Is it my impression, or did I get way too close to awakening Potter's dark side?

F-E-A-R!"

-...

-...

-...

-Where are we going?

\- We flying, Lily ...

-Yes, but where?

-Stop being so damn curious.

-Okay, shutting up...

-Great.

-...

-...

-Are you going to stay angry with me?

-Weren't you going to be quiet?

-As if this would really happen ...

-Laugh-That sure is a fact.

-See? I made you laugh! You shouldn't be mad at me ...

-All right, Lily. You won. I'm not mad at you anymore. But do not abuse your luck ...

-I will not! Leave it to me!

-Great.

-...

"Awkard silence ..."

-...

-...

"Should I say something?

No...

Better stay quiet a little ...

It is not harmful to anyone, right?

There is nothing like speaking abstinence crisis, does it?

No ... It shouldn't be a registered disease ... "

-Just one thing I do not understand.

-One? Surely you remember how to count?

-Lily...

-Sorry. Force of habit ... Continue. Ask.

-Did it really take you seven years to decide to try to learn to fly again?

-And it took you seven years to learn how to find books in the library ... What's the point?

-I can fly.

-And I know how to find the books in the library ...

-But flying is soo much cooler.

-And understand the cataloging system of the library is very simple, which makes you, let me see ...

-More fun. You are boring.

-Wow, Potter, when you talk to me like that, I feel honored.

-Really?

-Honored to be the one that will rid the world of tremendous worthlessness when I kill you.

-Your Slytherin spirit is really sharp today. I thought you stopped it for today ...

-Thank you for noticing. It is the company that awakens the best side of us.

-Oh, you're not going to tell me that you're still playing potions with Snivellus.

-...

"No.

I don't want to talk about it.

I don't want to think about it."

-...Lily...

-I ... I do not want to talk about ... about him.

-Lily, I'm sorry. Believe me when I say I don't _like_ to talk about _him_ either, but talk to me. Tell me what happened. You were, despite all my efforts, friends and I know you fought, and I see that you still look bad with it sometimes and ...

-I told you I don't want to talk about it, Potter.

-Don't you want to talk about it, or don't you want to talk about it to me?

-Both.

-But, Lily...

-No, James. –sigh- Enough...

"What the fuck. Now I feel like crying.

Is it really a good idea not to talk about it?

No. James would not understand ...

He was born into a wizard family, how could he understand?

He was loved by his parents, accepted by all ... He would never understand Severus.

He would never understand our friendship.

Never understand my feeling.

Never understand my disappointment. "

-Lily...Talk to me.

-...

"Should I?

Pnft ... Potter is as mature as jello.

But on the other hand ...

He accepted Remus ... Without thinking twice ...

Maybe there's a James who can understand people.

Maybe he really grew up as Lene tells me so much ... "

-...

-You know ... I miss him. I miss who he was. He was my best friend. Since when we were children. He told me I was a witch. It was he who told me all about Hogwarts, about magic ... It was only he who could understand what I was doing and did not see me as a freak, like a strange thing. He was just like me. And I could tell him everything, and he would tell me everything too. We waited together anxiously until our letter to Hogwarts arrived, and was there when my sister stopped talking to me because of it. He always made me feel better after my fights with her. He was always there for me, and I was always there for him. And then we came to Hogwarts and the Hat separated us. I always knew he was upset about it. To be honest, I longed internally to be able to change, I wanted to be Slytherin, to be able to stay close to my friend, my only friend, my true friend. He always cared about my wellbeing and bought several fights to defend me, as much as I always got mad at him for it. I could defend myself, but he could not see it sometimes. He thought I was being influenced by Gryffindor, that I was no longer the same, he didn't think I was capable of making my own decisions, that I was taking them wrong. We started to fight so much, but even so, I knew that just as I cared about him, he cared about me. But nobody understood our friendship. They only saw Slytherin and Gryffindor. They only saw houses. And they judged. Everyone judged us. And he thought I agreed, that I didn't think he was good company. But actually what I hated was who he chose as a company other than me. I did not think those guys were good friends for him. I knew they were messing with dark magic, and that's not what I wanted for him. But he did not understand. And suddenly things went like this. He hates what I stand for. When we were kids I asked him if not being born a witch made a difference, and he said no, and I believed him. She was so afraid at the time that it was not going to be accepted. I was different in the Muggle world, I was afraid to be different in this world too and end up not being accepted in any of them. And when he said it didn't matter, I believed him, truly. And as much as I knew and warned him about the people he was befriending, he did not believe me. Until they made him believe that it made a difference, that people like me were different. "Mudblood." I became a Mudblood. Something not worthy. After all he'd told me. He was no longer the boy who explained everything to me, who was my friend, and who didn't think it made any difference whether I was born Muggle or not. And I hate what he stands for. That is not my friend. He is no longer my friend. But that doesn't stop me from missing him, missing our conversations, missing how things were. Sometimes when something happens, I feel so alone now that I don't have him to talk about it anymore, because he knows me better than anyone else. Or at least used to. I do not understand why things have to be this way: either black or white. There is no gray, only sorrows, wounds, resentment and longing.

-Lily ... Damn, Lily. You did not ... you did not _fall in love_ with ... _him_ , did you?

"Ow, shit.

He had to ask that?"

-...yes.

-What the fuck, Lily!

"Hey, who's he to get mad at me? "

-What is your problem?

-What is _my_ problem? No, you did not ask me that?

-Yes, I did. You asked me to talk to you, and when I do you come and get mad!

-But it was not for you to tell me that you fell in love with S _nivellus_!

-Everyone has a first love. What is the problem who I fell in or out of love with?

-EVERY!

-Oh, you're a jerk!

-I? It was not me who _fell in love with Snivellus_.

-Ahhh! Stop calling him that! He never did anything to you! NEVER!

-That's what you think.

-Oh yes? Clarify me! Because during all those years all I saw was YOU and your friends making his life hell!

-He deserved

-Wow, with so many arguments I do not know how I might one day disagree with you! Oh, back off!

-It is enough for you to know that he is not who you think he is.

-You know, he told me the same thing about you. And you know, I agree more with him than with you.

-Perfect. Of course, you would agree with your _beloved_.

-You really are a jerk!

-Of course! I'm the jerk! He calls you mudblood and trades you for dark magic, and _I'm_ the jerk here.

-You know nothing about him, NOTHING!

-Ow, I know enough.

-Enough for what? To judge him? To think you're all-powerful, and who can tease him, hurt him, and humiliate him?

-Enough to know he does not deserve your love.

-Who are you to think that you can judge who deserves my love or not?

-...

-...

"Ow...

No.

Why do I feel bad about it?

Can we rewind? "

-No ... you're right. Who am I? You're free to like whomever you want, and there's _nothin_ g I can do about it.

"Why did it hurt so much to listen?

Why do I want to cry? "

-...James?

-I'll leave you on the ground ...

"But I do not want to go to the ground."

-James?

-...

-Speak to me.

-...

-I'm sorry.

"Why am I apologizing?

" _Because you feel guilty for telling him you liked Sever_ us"-answers back Lene's voice."

-...

-Stop lowering this broom and talk to me!

-There is nothing to talk about.

-There is!

"Is there?

WHAT LILY?

Make something up fast because you're almost on the ground!"

-...

-What is this place?

-On the edge of the forbidden forest, only a few yards from the Hogwarts gardens. I'm sure you'd rather be walking than flying with me.

"Hell no! Fly this broom up right now, James Potter!

I didn't like feeling the ground again.

Come on up! "

-Why? Weren't you going to show me why flying is good?

-There is no more why. You can go down, you're safe already.

-James?

-...

"Um, I want to hug him.

No, do not pick up the broom!

Do not turn your back on me!

Do not go.

Do not go!

I Can not let you go"

-I have not felt anything else for Severus for almost two years.

"*shock* Why did I say that?

It's true, but why did I tell him?

He stopped!

He stopped walking! "

-...

-That day by the lake when he called me Mudblood I realized I had lost him. Even when he went to apologize later I knew that whoever I had fallen in love with was no longer the one who spoke to me. The Severus whom I fell in love with would never call me Mudblood, he would never trade me for dark magic. And that's when he broke my heart. And it had hurt a lot, until the day it did not hurt anymore. Until the day I was no longer in love with him.

"He turned!

Oh, say something!

I'm dying here! "

-He was an idiot for doing this to you.

-I know.

"He's walking towards me ...

That's a good sign, right?

? "

\- I would never do that to you.

"Ohmymerlin!"

-... "I can't say anything!"

-I would never trade you the way he did. I would never treat you badly as he treated you, or think less of you. I'd fight every fight in the world to defend you, but never to offend you. I would never lie to you, or make you believe something that is not true. I would do anything to know everything about you, to know more about your ways, about what makes you happy, to be who makes you happy. But never to abandon you in the end. I would never make you suffer on purpose and I would suffer if I did anything that could make you feel bad. I'm incapable of hurting you, but I'm capable of anything to make you happy. I just need you to believe me.

"Ow!

Do not do this with me.

When did his eyes begin to be so sincere?

He's too close for me to think.

I just know that... "

-I believe in you.

And that's when James Potter kissed me. And it was the best kiss I could possibly imagine. A twist in my belly, and a shiver in the spine. And when he hugged me pulling me closer I did not want to ever get out of his arms again. I wanted to feel it forever. To be there forever. I've never felt anything like it, never imagined being kissed with so much ... feeling. And when we stopped kissing to catch my breath, and I had him there so close to me, still hugging me, looking into my eyes, I could see so many things that I could not decipher. And I simply knew that everything he had told me was true, that he was really capable of everything to make me happy, and that he would never make me suffer. And it made me feel things I never imagined I could feel. And that made me more afraid than what I could bear. And I did the only thing I could do at that moment.

 _I ran away._

* * *

 _ **Author note: **_

_**Surprise! She ran! (Sorry about that by the way!) * abandoned in snowstorm owl face***_

 _ **If you've been brave enough to come this far, is a simple (but Incredible appreciated) thing if you'd leave me a review and let me know what you thought. (Constructive advice is always appreciated)**_

 _ **I'd like to leave my thanks to all the people that had read and the ones that have helped me with the story, especially to "Mari lP", my beautiful friend that has already helped me through plenty of my blockages and to "Ginny Danae Malfoy" who was courageous enough to beta the original story.**_

 _ **And thank you for reading until the end.**_

 _ **Mischief managed.**_

 _ **Nox.**_

 _ **Lily F. LaFolle**_


End file.
